


Little Less Conversation

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, F/M, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A little less conversation, a little more action please</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. **Prompt:** Pike/Chapel - A little less conversation, a little more action please (Elvis Presley)

Christine knew if they got caught, there'd be a lot of explaining to do, but right at this moment she didn't care. Words could only go so far and this really required action.

The recovery room was quiet for once, a brief respite to the past few hours of tending to the injured. The only other person awake was the man lying in the bed beside her. A man she had respected and cared about for a long time.

She needed to show him that all was not lost. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips. He sputtered but quieted when she placed a finger on his lips before leaning down to kiss him. It was gentle but insistent, deepening as her hands dealt with removing his blanket and gown as quickly as possible.

She tried not to moan as she felt him harden beneath her, his hands slipping under her skirt and gripping her hips. She did let out a gasp however, when Pike used what strength he had recovered to flip her over so that she lay beneath him.

Christine smiled.


End file.
